


Call the Dang Exorcist

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Katara was trying to make Zuko wear a dress to his wedding, M/M, Sokka is smart, Zuko loves them, azula is bad, because its cute, druk and Appa are big doggies, he also proposes to Zuko, its pretty funny, zuko is drmatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka loses Zuko at the mall.He knows the only way to bring his finance back to him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Call the Dang Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> I fell off my chair when I was typing on my computer.
> 
> I now have a bruise on my butt.
> 
> Fucking fantastic.

“Zuko!” Sokka calls, looking around the mall.

He had lost his fiancé when they were wedding shopping.

He had proposed two weeks ago but they kept putting off wedding planning, because they were both huge procrastinators.

In hindsight, though, he probably shouldn’t have given Zuko the leash to both Appa and Druk, two large English Mastiffs- both that were easily excitable.

Aang and Katara were on their honeymoon and asked Zuko and Sokka to babysit.

Zuko was a sucker for Appa, and Sokka and Momo had become bros, so they couldn’t say no.

“Momo, can you see them?” Sokka asks the cat.

Momo meows before jumping on a couch and looking around.

He shakes his head.

That damn cat was a fucking genius.

Sokka purses his lips.

Suddenly he lights up.

“Is that Azula?” Sokka yells.

The mall is dead silent before Zuko’s panicked shrieking can be heard from the top floor.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD SOKKA, DONT JUST STAND THERE, CALL THE DANG EXORCIST I HAVE ON SPEED DIAL TO GET RID OF HER!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
